The Tale of the Woman Warrior
by MackenzieW
Summary: When the prince comes needing her help, the village outcast helps him--though she is a girl! Battles, danger and love follow Merri on her quest.
1. Prologue

The Tale of the Warrior Woman

A/N: I hope everyone enjoys this story. I know that the "girl becomes warrior" thing has been done before but just read me out!! Thanks! ~*Mac*~

Prologue

            Meredith Thomas wasn't your average woman, especially in her time. The young ladies were expected to sit in the corner and be as quiet and timid as mice. The were expected to marry at a young age and have many children, taking care of their husband's house and lands. They were not supposed to have any type of thought, or be able to fight at all. Their hair was expected to be long and kept in a braid if they were unmarried and a bun if they were. Their dresses were supposed to be wide and long, and their skin white as snow, with soft skin. 

            Meredith, as stated above, wasn't like this at all. She was not content on just sitting in the corner, pretending to be invisible. If she had something to say, she would say it, no matter to who. As for being timid, Meredith was far from it. She would stand up for her ideas and ideas. A village blacksmith had made certain advances on her, and she had fought him alone. Men in the village no longer talked to the young lady anymore, let alone came near her. Meredith, or Merri, had surpassed the normal age of marriage, and her aunt had resigned her niece as being a spinster, though the girl was not even twenty. Men did not call on Merri, or court her. They didn't want such an outspoken and un-ladylike wife. Merri was able to come up with good strategic plans, such as sneaking out of her house during her aunt's punishments. They always went off without any problem, and she normally snuck into the forest to practice sword fighting, self defense and archery. She was a born fighter, ready for anything.

            Even her appearance offended some of the village conservatives. Merri wasn't ugly—most village men would concede she had an air of beauty and interest. It was the fact that Merri kept her auburn hair short, the longest pieces falling to her shoulder, the shorter pieces framing her face at her chin. Natural blonde highlights gave her hair an exotic look. Her green eyes were always sparkling with natural intelligence and curiosity. She didn't wear the normal dress of someone of her station. Her father had been a well-off merchant and her mother the daughter of the village judge. Her aunt had married an officer in the royal army, and their daughter was the town beauty. Yet Merri wouldn't wear the long, many layered dresses her cousin wore. She normally wore something simple, and if she could, pants. The town conservatives disapproved of Merri's peasant blouses and skirts that fell only past her knees and had a slit. Merri's pants were only worn during her training sessions. 

            Her aunt had long given up hope on turning her rebellious niece into a proper lady. Even the thoughts of dishonoring her dead parents didn't subdue the feisty girl. Her father, before his death when she was eleven, had started to teach his only child to fight. He, on his many travels, had picked up the self-defense Merri excelled at. Her mother even supported the lessons, for her daughter to protect herself from the unsavory men out in the world. Her mother, however, disapproved of a young girl practicing archery and sword fighting. "Merri should learn to sew and run a household. Usefully things for a woman now a days," she would say, yet sadly, for she longed for her daughter to have a better future than she did. "But sword fighting and archery aren't the way, Edward!" Merri remembered one conversation she snuck down the stairs to overhear once. "Education can! Books, math, logic, they can help her more than what you want!"

"Rebecca, I too want our daughter to be educated. Yet, I think she needs to know these skills as well."

"Edward, leave it be with just the self-defense." Rebecca Thomas swept out of the room as Merri went back to bed. 

            Her father didn't stop her training, just kept it secret from her mother, who arranged a tutor to come in for Merri. Then, Rebecca had caught ill when Merri was nine. Day and night, the girl and her father sat by the woman's bedside, holding her hand and pleading with her to live. A month later, the gentle woman gave up her final fight and slept into the next life. Edward and Merri Thomas were devastated, especially hard on Edward who lost his brother in a battle three months earlier. In the absence of her mother, Edward Thomas invited his brother's widow and daughter into his house. From the moment Margaret and Georgia Thomas crossed the threshold, they found fault with everything Merri did or said. 

            Georgia was accomplished at the tasks expected of a young lady. She could play the piano, and thought she had the best singing voice in the kingdom. (Merri and Edward were too polite to say anything to the difference.) She was able to recite the proper ways to serve tea and greet guests. Georgia was also considered the epitome of beauty. Her long blonde hair was silky smooth and brushed into the traditional braid. She had blue eyes, white, soft skin, and didn't speak unless spoken too. Merri felt that her cousin didn't have a thought of her own in her head. Georgia would just let some man tell her what to do for the rest of her life. 

            Aunt Margaret found it very distasteful that her nine years-old niece still hadn't learned to play any instrument. Merri had already made a sampler, yet detested to sew. Margaret saw to it that her niece soon learned to play the flute, though Merri detested it. If she was going to do anything with the arts, Merri would prefer to be allowed to sketch, an acceptable pastime for young women. Yet, Merri learned to play the flute, and the clarinet as well. Whenever Merri's appearance was ever brought up, her father shot down any changes at all. Rebecca had always kept her daughter's hair short, normally pulling it back into a ponytail. One time, Merri had begged to grow her hair long and wear it in a braid like the other girls she saw at church. Rebecca gave in and allowed the girl to wear it that way. Yet the style didn't suit Merri's hair, especially hiding her highlights, which both women prided on. A month later, Merri claimed the hair style was too restricting and her mother gladly returned the hair to it's original style. Edward himself picked out his daughter's wardrobe, saying the type of clothing would allow her more freedom. 

            Though well respected in the village, the village conservatives found Edward a bit too liberal for their tastes. Many told him so on trips to his store, or told Merri herself. Merri would just take their comments, thank them for their opinion and go on her way. The conservatives had to admit that the girl knew herself and didn't care about what others thought of her, and secretly admired her for that. When Edward passed on two years after his wife, the entire village mourned. Merri was entrusted to her aunt, who now had no road blocks to turning her niece into a proper young lady, like her own daughter. Margaret was not going to marry Georgia off at fourteen, as was town tradition. Instead, her daughter would be debuted in the city at the age of twenty, a privilege secured for her by her father's station in the army. Merri was to be married at the proper village age, if Margaret could change her. She didn't count on Merri's stubborn streak to be the size of the kingdom. For five years, Merri resisted any marriage attempts by her aunt. Then the incident with the blacksmith stopped any marriage requests and Margaret couldn't ask anymore. That's when she reserved her niece for a spinster. "If it means I will remain a spinster for my life, fine!" Merri said, in one of her and her aunt's normal arguments. "Who needs a man to tell them what to do anyway? If I marry, I want to marry someone who loves me for me and will let me be who I am."

"Foolish girl with foolish dreams! Who would ever marry someone so unladylike and stubborn as you?" her aunt countered back. Little did they know that their would be someone out there who would.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Request, the Quest

            Word spread quickly throughout the little village, the prince was coming! The town buzzed with excitement as young eligible maidens prepared to impress him. Even Margaret and Georgia prepared themselves. The news was that the prince was to stay at their house! Merri could care less, honestly. "Another guest. Some else to be nice to, I guess," she said, upon hearing the news. "Lady Merri, try not to be so indifferent about him. He is royalty after all," Mrs. Andersen, the household head, told her. "Yes, Mrs. Andersen."

"Remember you are the daughter of Edward and Rebecca Thomas."

"Mrs. Andersen, I will be on my best behavior while our honorable prince is here. I'll even wear a dress to dinner every night he is here. Just don't expect me to keep quiet," Merri said. "Oh no, dear, that is a physical impossibility with you. Just try not to say anything to offend him, okay?"

"Okay," Merri agreed. 

            The next day, Prince Andrew and his right-hand man rode into the village. He was tall, with dark hair and dark eyes, that showed justice and kindness. He had an air of approachability. Young kids ran next to him, laughing and calling their greeting to him. Unmarried women swooned, and married ones also admired him. The men were pleased to shake his hand. Prince Andrew came to a stop at Thomas Manor. Margaret met the prince herself. "Your Highness, welcome to my humble home."

"Thank you, Lady Thomas," Prince Andrew said. Margaret motioned to one of the servants to take the horses. The prince and his friend entered into the household. Georgia greeted them and offered them tea. "My daughter Georgia," Margaret said. The prince kissed the girl's hand, and the other man bowed to her. Merri, who stood uncomfortable in one of the dresses her aunt had ordered for her, observed the two gentlemen in her parlor. The prince indeed was quite handsome, yet she was drawn to his companion. The man was tall and well-built, with blonde hair and brown eyes. He held an air of friendliness and good humor. Merri decided she already liked him and the prince. "And my niece Meredith Thomas, daughter of my late husband's late brother and his late wife," Margaret said, casually introducing her niece. Merri curtsied as the prince kissed her hand as well, with his companion bowing. "As you know, I am Prince Andrew and this is my right-hand man and best friend, Daniel Klinedell."

            Tea and dinner went well, and after, Merri retreated to her room to change. She then went into the library to finish a book she had started to read. She was surprised to see Prince Andrew and Daniel in there, admiring her father's collection. Both acknowledged the presence of the woman, who went in and took up her book. "A woman who reads? Well, I am impressed," Prince Andrew said. "I am the only one in this village who can read," Merri said. "I know. Yet, we have women back in the city who can read just like you," Daniel said. "I should leave the village sometime, then," Merri joked, before collapsing onto a nearby chair. "A recent guest to my father's castle mentioned you," Prince Andrew said. "Oh, really? Did he tell you how I refused to wear proper dresses, or wear my hair in a long braid? Did he tell you how I fought a drunken blacksmith and won, yet no man would no longer wish to court me?" Merri questioned. "He said you were a very intelligent young lady, who also knew how to fight with a sword," Prince Andrew stated. "Oh, that," Merri said. "Which is why I'm out here," the prince continued.

            'Great, now I'm going to get lectured. Doesn't this prince have anything better to do than to come out and lecture a ne'er-do-well young lady who fights?' Merri thought. "I need your help," the prince said. "My help?" Merri questioned. "Yes, yours. My beloved, Angelina, was kidnapped by the evil warlock Lucifer. He won't return her, no matter what my father and I ask for. We have decided that there shall be a search party sent out to retrieve her," Prince Andrew explained. He looked hurt and sad. "You really love her, don't you?" Merri asked. She took a deep breath. "Where do I play in?"

"Would Lucifer expect a young woman, such as yourself to waltz in and fight him?" Prince Andrew said. "Well, no," Merri admitted. "That's why. I don't want you to put your life on the line if you don't want to, but I need your help. Think on it. Good night." Prince Andrew bowed and swept out of the library. 

            Merri sat in silence for some time, unsure what to do. She had never journeyed out of her small village, and it scared and fascinated her at the same time. She also longed for an adventure and here was one, yet it was dangerous. All knew what evil abilities Lucifer was capable of. Yet the prince had asked her. Her, of all people! A sudden movement reminded the girl she was not alone. Merri looked at Daniel, who still sat there. "This is tearing him up. I should know, as his best friend. They are so in love, and it's all my fault," Daniel said. "It's all your fault they fell in love or Angelina was kidnapped?"

"That Angelina was kidnapped. I was doing my rounds when I heard her scream. I ran as fast as I could, but I couldn't stop him. I just watched as she slipped out of my reach and into the night. If only I had gotten there sooner. And he doesn't blame me," Daniel said. "Don't blame yourself. He knows you did everything you could to save Angelina. That's why he's not blaming you," Merri said. "You are very wise, Lady Thomas. The guest mentioned that quality," Daniel said. "Don't call me Lady Thomas. I'm no lady. Just call me 'Merri,' like everyone else. I like that," Merri said. "Alright, and you can just call me Daniel. Deal?" he said. "Deal!"

            The next day, Merri told her aunt of the prince's request. "Absolutely not!" Margaret said. "You are not going out there and showing the world your abnormal skills. I refuse! You will come with your cousin and me to the city and watch her enter society and marry well. Understood?" Margaret said. Merri stood there. "Yet, this is my opportunity, to see the world, to do some good!" 

"Women were not meant to see the world. We were meant to stay at home, marry and have children. You can do good by helping your cousin get ready for her wedding," Margaret said. "But Georgia isn't even married yet! Don't count your chickens before they hatch, Aunt." The prince entered in during this tense moment. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked. "No, no. My niece had decided to decline your offer," Margaret said. The prince's face fell. "No I haven't! My aunt has decided that. I want to come," Merri said. "Meredith! I told you no!"

"And when have I ever listened to you when you've told me no?"

"Women aren't meant to travel the world and fight evil warlocks."

"I am!" Merri replied. "MERRI!"

"What?"

"Meredith, I am giving you to the count of three to apologize and tell the prince you aren't going," Margaret said. "One…two…three…MEREDITH!"

"Yes?"

"What did I say?"

"I am not apologizing, and I'm going. And you can't stop me!" Merri turned on her heels and marched into the parlor, knocking herself and Daniel down. "I'm sorry," she said. Daniel stood up and helped her up. "It's nothing, don't worry." Merri smiled and walked to her room. Prince Andrew entered the room. "Well, it's all settled with the aunt. Though our new friend was coming no matter what," Andrew said to his friend. "Daniel? Are you listening to me?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then what did I just say?"

"You said, 'Are you listening to me?'"

"Smart alec," Andrew said. "You asked," Daniel responded. "You like Merri, don't you?" Andrew said. "What! I only met her yesterday. I told you back when you met Angelina that I don't believe in love at first sight. Neither did Angie, did she?" Daniel said, to defend himself. "Okay, so it was a rough start in the beginning but Angel came around," Andrew argued back. "But I still say that you like Merri, I can see it in your eyes."

"I respect her. She is really trying to change the ideas of people around her," Daniel said. "Yeah, a few centuries before it is ready to be accepted," Andrew said. "But still—" the nobleman was cut off with a wave of his best friend's hand. "I'm just ragging on you. You know I like to do that," Andrew said. "Now, we need to prepare. Merri is almost ready herself." With that the red head in quest blew down in her training outfit: a form-fitting blue turtleneck and her black training pants, with long black boots on her feet. She even tied her hair back into a ponytail, leaving two of her blondest pieces out of the ponytail and framing her face. In her belt was a small dagger and a sword, and her bow was across her body, hanging on one shoulder. The other shoulder held her bag, with her clothes, food and arrows. She looked over the two men and cocked her head. "Are we ready?" she asked. "Almost, first we must journey to the city of Almakeen, in the next territory, there my father's friend will fight us with supplies to last us across the Grey Plains of Lost Hope, until we reach Emtomsen, where we shall replenish our supplies before turning east towards the Onyx Tower of Lucifer, passing with protect through the lands of the Forgotten Ones, Elves. Come now, we ride north!" Prince Andrew said.

            The Prince and Daniel mounted their horses while Merri prepared her. "Be safe my lady," Gregory, the stable master said. "Thank you," Merri said, mounting Windprancer. "I shall never forget anyone in this house."

"You shall return Merri, I know it," Gregory told his young mistress. "Your parents would be proud of you. Especially your father. Go now, ride safely and swiftly." Merri nodded and joined the other two outside. She smiled at the two men and they rode off, the horses' hooves seemingly never reaching the ground. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Almakeen, City of Dreams

            The ride to Almakeen was unadventurous, for which Merri was grateful for. The trip over the Grey Plains of Lost Hope was treacherous, causing some riders to never return from their trips. Merri knew that wouldn't stop them, but the other beasts that call the moors and forests of the Grey Plains might. Tales of old that her father used to tell his daughter during their training sessions kept popping up in Merri's head. Her father, during these sessions, had turned into all these terrible monsters. The eight-headed Hedera, a descendant of the Hydra from Greek yore; the mysterious Omni, ever watching to attack; the fearsome Michangel, which looked like an angel, yet was deadly; the list went on! Then there were the pixies and the fairies. Fairies were kind and would help one on their journeys, providing food, directions and protection. The pixies were the prankish members of the Grey Plains of Lost Hopes, ever ready to mislead a trusting victim to the ends of being forever lost. Merri pondered how to tell the difference between the two, and how to keep her small party out of danger from the prankish terrors.

            Daniel, riding near Merri, noticed that she was off, thinking. He pulled his horse along side Windprancer to pull the girl out of her trance. "What are you thinking of?" he asked. She jumped, as if he had caught her off guard. Yet she was able to compose herself in a few seconds and turned to him, smiling and asked, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to know of what I am thinking?"

"Call me nosey," he responded. Merri fell into a few minutes of silence. She seemed to be contemplating whether to tell her new friend the thoughts of her head. She finally sighed and started to tell Daniel of her thoughts.

            "My father, while training me to fight, would pretend to be the creatures that lurked the Grey Plains of Lost Hope, that those who have seen were lucky to escape. Like my grandfather. My father would always brag how his father came face to face with a Hedera and won, slaying the eight heads of the beast. For unlike their ancestors, a Hedera has lost its ability to re-grow heads. I was just thinking of the many dangers that lurk out there waiting for us. 

            "I was also thinking of the fairies and pixies. And elves. Ever since I was little girl, before I could barely read, I always wanted to see the fairies and the elves. My grandfather, during his many travels across the Grey Plains, had never seen the fairies, for he was never in need of their help, so he bragged. Mother thinks he never called on their help, he was so proud. Yet my grandfather did meet the elves and establish some sort of ties with them, until my father's death. He had promised when I was older, he would take me across the Grey Plains and meet the elves. Then he died." Merri fell silent as Daniel absorbed all this new information. 

            In the almost three days that Daniel had known the woman she was rather quiet, yet something told him inside that this was how Merri really was. She barely knew him and was already opening up to him. He threw a side glance at her and thought of something. "You know they call Almakeen the city of dreams," he said. "What?"

"Yes, because they have many different things that please many different people. Beautiful women, many wonderful markets, delicious foods, entrancing sights, and entertainment of all sorts."

"And how does this help my dreams?"

"Almakeen is a city mixed up with many different types of inhabitants. From humans to the magical folk of the South, to the exiled royal family of Onyx, to fairies and elves."

"Elves? Fairies?" Merri was excited now. Daniel had hit the right buttons. She rode with a smile on her beautiful face from that point on. 

            The cityscape of Almakeen was soon seen by the party in the twilight. The lights were starting to be lit, giving the city a magical look. Merri gazed at awe at the city and gaped. Daniel couldn't contain his smile at her face. "It's our first time here, too," Prince Andrew said, also smiling at her dazed expression. The three rode into the city gates, and let the magic begin.

            The buildings were tall and pristine, giving the city a crystalline look. The candles which lit up the streets they walked were contained in crystal lanterns, which cast many dazzling lights unto the party. Soft music was heard in the cool night time breezes. Women and men were out walking, the women's skirts billowing out in the breeze, giddily clinging onto the arms of the men. They were lost in their own romantic illusions and didn't seem to notice the three horses coming through the streets. The castle soon came up into the view and the three grew excited. The castle gates opened to allow the three to enter. "Prince Andrew, we finally meet," the King of Almakeen greeted. "And noble guests," he said, addressing Daniel and Merri. The three dismounted their horses, which were soon given over to the royal horse masters—elves! 

            Merri was given a separate room, still close to the men's quarters. The servant to her drew a nice warm bath and prepared a new dress for her. Merri soaked up in the tub for some time. She left the bath and changed into the outfit. Unlike the dresses she either preferred or was forced to wear, she liked the feel. It looked form fitting, yet Merri felt that she had all the room she needed under the soft light blue satin skirts. The cotton bodice, with it's lace sleeves, gave her comfort and kept her cool on this warm night. Merri left her hair down, like she had nearly her entire life. Merri slipped on the most comfortable pair of slipper-shoes she ever wore, and made sure her mother's pendant hung around her neck. She slipped out the door and was met by the freshened Daniel. The nobleman looked up and smiled at her, holding out his hand. She smiled back and took his hand. Daniel quickly turned and plucked a flower from a near-by hanging pot and tucked it in Merri's hair. 

            The two entered into the dining room, joining Prince Andrew at the door. Inside sat the King of Almakeen, Henri, and his wife Paulette, with their son Michael. Also sitting there was the long exiled royal family of Onyx, exiled by Lucifer himself. King Jeffrey sat with his wife, Robyn, and their three children: Matthew, Gwendolyn and Kathleen. The three guests were announced and acknowledged. The dinner chatter was polite and light, and dinner itself was delicious. Afterwards, Gwendolyn and Kathleen stole Merri away while Daniel and Andrew went in for council with King Henri. The three women walked around the garden. "Oh you are so brave!" Kathleen squealed at last.

"Excuse me?"

"You are so brave, Meredith."

"Merri, please, Kathleen."

"Kay, then. Anyway, to actually brave heading into Onyx to deal with that thing. I may have been young when we were sent into exile, but I remember his merciless cruelty. I wish you luck. That pendant, it looks familiar," Kay said, fingering the beautiful gold sunburst. This even stopped Gwendolyn, who motioned for someone to come over. "Liliana is coming over," Gwendolyn said to her sister. "Who's Liliana?"

"I am," came a small voice. Merri gazed in shock as she came face to face with a real fairy! Liliana was about a half-foot long, and Merri could barely see her silvery wings. She wore a short blue dress and was bare foot. Her golden hair cascaded down her back and shone like diamonds. 

"Welcome, honorable warrior," Liliana said. "Lady Gwendolyn wishes to know about your necklace."

"It was my mother's. Father gave it to her on his last trip to the land of the elves. Why?"

"It dost have elven magic in it. Be lucky to have it on this perilous journey. I also wish you luck on your journey. My people in the Grey Plains will provide you with needed supplies and help if you call on it," Liliana said, before flitting off to another part of the castle. 

            Merri stayed with Gwen and Kay for the rest of the night, until Liliana came flitting up to tell the girls to go to bed. Merri felt she finally had made friends outside of her household servants, most who treated her more as a daughter than a friend. Liliana escorted Merri back to her room, until they were met up by Daniel, who was standing on the landing of the stairwell. "Did the meeting go well?" Merri asked.

"Hmm? Oh the meeting, yes it did," Daniel said, obviously distracted. Both Merri and Liliana took notice of this, but neither said anything. "When do we leave?" Merri asked. Daniel just continued back to his own world. "Okay, great talking to you. Good night!" Merri said, as she and Liliana walked upstairs. Liliana dropped Merri off at her room, where the woman went in to change.

            After a night of pleasant dreams, most including her parents and her, Merri awoke to sunshine pouring into her room. At the other end, an elf was preparing Merri's clothes, which wasn't a dress outfit, to Merri's joy. The elf maiden smiled at the woman, and bade her good morning. "Morning. What time is it?"

"Almost noon time, my lady," the elf responded. "Noon? No way! I've never slept that long-ever!" Merri said. "And no need to call me 'my lady.' Just Merri will suffice." 

"Well then, I guess you can call me Arlande," the elf said. "Okay, Arlande," Merri said. The two women talked while Merri changed, and Arlande showed the new warrior the way to the dining hall for lunch. "There was no breakfast this morning, since even his majesty was still sleeping. Everyone was up late last night. No one went to bed until after midnight," Arlande said. The two women split, as Merri entered the dining hall.

            Everyone from dinner the night before was sitting at the lunch table, yawning. Just as Arlande said, no one really had gotten any sleep after such a long night, though Merri felt quite refreshed. "Good afternoon, how is everybody this lovely, uh, noon tide?" Merri said. Kay and Gwen flashed her evil looks, the one that reads "I-am-tired-and-you-are-bothering-me-so-SHUT-UP!" The two Kings stuttered a response, while the two queens just nodded their heads. Prince Michael was half-way to sleep, as was Prince Andrew. Daniel seemed somewhat coherent, though not really paying attention to what Merri was saying at all. She sat down, as the servants served them lunch.

            As everyone else went off to take afternoon naps ("Sleepy heads"), Merri decided to explore the castle some more, meaning she ended up getting herself totally lost until she found her way back to something that looked familiar. That familiar looking object turned out to be a person-Arlande! "What are you doing here in the servants quarters?" the elf questioned. "Exploring."

"Exploring?"

"A queer habit of mine. I go exploring by getting myself lost, and then finding my way back. Interesting, no?" Merri said. "Quite. Do you want to continue on your exploration, or can I show you the way back to the dining room. Dinner should be served soon, if the others are up yet."

"Okay, that sounds interesting. Know any fun ways to get back to the dining room?" Merri said. "Of course! Through the quarters," Arlande replied, grabbing her friend's hand. They walked past wooden door after wooden doors, until they came to a tone staircase. Arlande pulled Merri up the steps and into the dining room. Merri arrived before everyone, and was able to greet the others as they came in. After dinner, before Kay and Gwen could steal her away again, Andrew and Daniel took her aside. 

            "King Henri has provided us with everything we need. We will stay tonight and leave tomorrow morning for our trip across the Grey Plains of Lost Hope," Andrew said. "That's good. Will the supplies last us for at least two weeks?" Merri asked. "Two weeks?"

"That's how long my father and grandfather took to get to the Land of the Forgotten Ones," Merri said, calmly. Daniel smiled at her and nodded his head. "I'm afraid that Henri overstocked us. We are fit for a journey of at least two months," he said. Andrew laughed. "That's true!" Merri smiled. "Well, then, until tomorrow morning!" she said, before running out and joining Kay and Gwen. The three girls tracked down Arlande and Liliana too, to spend their last night together.

            Meanwhile, Andrew and Daniel were talking again. "We are going to find her, right?" Andrew asked. "Of course! Within the next two months, we will be back here, you, me, Merri and Angelina. All together, celebrating her safe return your upcoming marriage," Daniel said.

"And yours," Andrew replied. "Mine? Friend, what are you talking about? Has the grief gotten to your head? I have no fiancée, or any lover at all."

"Merri."

"Will you get that thought out of your head!"

"I think she likes you, too."

"Really?" Daniel, asked hopefully. Andrew threw him a look. "I mean, that's good. We wouldn't want to be fighting during this perilous trip," Daniel covered. Andrew just kept staring. 'Damn,' Daniel thought, 'he knows me too well.' Daniel left his friend and went up to his room.

            That night, a certain red-head kept popping up in his dreams, only reliving the same fate Angelina had a week before. The nightmares became too much and Daniel sat up in bed, fully awake, but not yet aware of his surroundings. He soon became aware of having startled someone, and looked down. The main character of his nightmares was panting on the floor, in her pajamas, with a bowl of water and a towel by her. "Merri?"

"You were having a nightmare. I had Arlande get me a bowl of water and towel, you were breaking out into a cold sweat. Neither she nor Andrew nor I could wake you, so I stayed to keep the cloth on your forehead. What were you dreaming about?" Merri asked. Daniel looked down. 'I was dreaming of you and watching horrors done to you,' he thought, but aloud said, "Angelina and what happened." That wasn't really a lie. She shook her head. "Get over the guilt thing. It. Wasn't. Your. Fault." Merri sat back on the chair beside him. "What are you doing?" he asked. "I'll sit here until you fall back into a peaceful sleep," Merri responded, grabbing his hand. "Night." He soon slipped back into the dream world, only with happier dreams, ones about his future family…

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed!! You are so great! I'm glad to see someone is reading this. Sneak peek, next chapter: The trio starts on their way across the Grey Plains of Lost Hope and encounter a feared monster. Which one? Who gets hurt? Stay tuned. ~*Mac*~


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Grey Plains of Lost Hope

            The three warriors waved good-bye to their new friends, promising to see them when they came back. They turned their horses towards Almakeen's main gate and cantered out of it. They headed into the forest that would lead them to the open Grey Plains of Lost Hope. The forest wasn't so bad, since some of Almakeen's farmers resided on the banks of the forest. A few woodsmen lived with their families in the forests, and the sun filtered through the trees. Normally animals lived in these woods, with squirrels darting up and down trees, birds flying over head. Merri noticed some deer off to the side and watched as they drank in the small brook that babbled through the forests. Merri took a deep breath, glad that this part of the journey was safe for now. 

            What she was really worried about now was Daniel's condition. At breakfast, he showed no signs of the nightmare that plagued him the night before. Arlande, Andrew and she were relieved he had recovered, though Merri could see in his eyes that whatever he saw wasn't going be forgettable. She didn't believe that all he saw was Angelina's capture in his dream, he had to see more to break into such a cold sweat, or keep tossing around with such violence. She had played along with him so that he could fall back asleep. Besides, she had only met the man a less than a week ago, and didn't feel he was ready to open that much up to her. She cast a quick side glance towards him, watching him and Andrew in deep conversation. 

            Merri sighed as she tried to get her feelings in order. Things were going so fast, leaving her only home and going to a distant city and making new friends. Her life was starting to become exciting, something Merri always wanted, yet she was scared. Maybe because she was not too educated in the world outside of her small town. Sure, her father and grandfather had told her about the Grey Plains of Lost Hope, and the Forgotten Ones, but they really had only told her so little. Her father had taught her all the battle moves he knew, but would it be enough now that she was out here in the world? Not all monsters were drunken blacksmiths who made inappropriate moves, including feeling her up. She scowled at the memory, but was still scared.

            Andrew called a stop in their journey, as the day was drawing to a close. Merri hadn't noticed the day go by, and found herself hungry since she didn't eat lunch. She dismounted her horse and let him graze with the other two. She sat down with her two companions, who made little conversation with her. After dinner, Andrew set up his sleeping things and was soon fast asleep, leaving her and Daniel by the fire to talk. "I noticed you didn't eat lunch. I tried to get you to, but you seemed deep in thought. What about?"

"The Grey Plains of Lost Hope," Merri said, drawing her knees up to her chest. "I'm sure it's not as bad as the legends say," Daniel said, trying to calm Merri down. Though he hadn't known her for too long, he could sense her nervousness through her calm exterior. "You're right, it could possibly be worse than the legends say," Merri deadpanned. "No, it'll be fine. I promise nothing will hurt you or Andrew," Daniel promised. This loosened Merri up a bit and she smiled. "And I will make sure nothing happens to either you or Sleeping Beauty over there," she said, motioning towards Andrew's sleeping form with a nod of her head. Daniel laughed and then got a deviliesh look in his eyes. "Daniel?" she questioned, before he leapt on her and started to tickle her. Merri's giggles could be heard in the silent trees. 

            The next morning, Andrew woke up his two friends, smiling at the sight of the two sleeping near each other. Merri was very hard to wake up, he learned, as she fought his shakes. Daniel refused to help, especially when Merri's fists started to fly. Finally, Andrew rolled Merri out of her sleeping bag and she woke up then. "Good morning," she yawned, stretching. "Morning," Daniel responded. "I think I nearly died of laughter last night," she said. "Well, you needed to laugh, especially with the solemn look you held on your face all day," Daniel replied. Andrew looked between the two. "Did I miss something here?"

"Nothing. Daniel here decided to attack me and then tickle me," Merri said, getting a drink of water and heating up a piece of bread. "What are you doing?"

"Toast. My mother taught me this trick. It's very good," Merri said, sticking on two other pieces for the men in the party. Soon, they were toasted on two sides and Merri opened a small container of jelly, which she spread on the bread before handing it out. "Enjoy, boys," she said. The two took cautious bites before devouring the bread. "I guess you liked it," she said, smiling. "All in favor of Merri making breakfast for the rest of the trip say aye!" Andrew said. "Aye!" responded Daniel. "Okay, great. Let's drink some juice that King Henri supplied for us and then continue on our way. Today we venture out into the Grey Plains of Lost Hope," Andrew said. Merri paled and Daniel caught her hand and winked.

            Halfway through the day, the group hadn't ran into any problems, and the group was still on guard. They stopped to eat and moved on quickly, wanting to get far out into the plains before night fall. The sun soon started to set in the western sky and Andrew called the stop. They ate in silence and slept in silence, not wanting to alert the monsters to their presence. They even put out the fire right after they finished cooking, worried that the time they had it lit would've alerted the monsters to their location. Merri tossed and turned and kept seeing a purple monster with eight heads approaching the camp. She awoke suddenly and pulled out her bow and arrows. She sat there watching the darkness around her, careful not to breathe too loud. She closed her eyes and saw the Hedera closer to her, and she notched an arrow, pointing it out into the darkness. She slowly counted to five before releasing the arrow. Soon a piercing cry was heard in the darkness, awaking Andrew and Daniel, who readied their weapons. 

            Out of the darkness, the purple monster appeared. All seven mouths were salivating and the eighth neck was bleeding profusely. "Eew" Merri remarked before notching another arrow. She readied it and pointed it at another neck, shooting. The arrow hit in the right place, the weakest part of the neck, beheading the creature. Now it only had six heads left, one which came down quickly towards Merri, who flipped out of the way and Andrew slammed down his sword. Another head was missing. Daniel went closer to the beast as two heads came towards him. At the last minute, he jumped on the one to his left, beheading the one to his right. He rode the other head to the top, over looking the other three. Merri notched an arrow, shooting at the head right below Daniel. The arrow missed the weak spot and only injured the head. It came crashing down towards Merri who grabbed her sword in time to decapitate it. Another head came towards Andrew who slit its neck with his knife. Merri notched yet another arrow and beheaded the attacking head. Two heads left, one with Daniel on it. He beheaded the last head and slid down the neck of the head he was on to the bottom. There, he plunged his sword into its heart and jumped off as Merri dealt with the last head. As he landed on the ground, he sheathed his sword. Merri's word of warning reached him too late as the Hedera's claw caught into his arm. 

            Andrew managed to pull Daniel from the claw without ripping the injured arm off, but it was still badly wounded. Andrew looked at Merri, who was close to tears just then. "We need to get him help," Andrew said. "No, really?" came a faint sarcastic remark. "Daniel?" Merri said. "I'm not unconscious yet," the man replied. "Good, let's not get you there," Andrew replied. "The only question is how?" Merri fiddled with her necklace before an idea popped into her head. "Fairies," she whispered. "What?" Andrew asked, as Daniel drifted in and out of consciousness. "Liliana said that the fairies were always willing to help those on the Grey Plains who called on them. It's worth a try, isn't it?" Andrew nodded, as Merri just sat there, concentrating.

            A few minutes later, a small light was seen coming towards the trio, very quickly. Andrew and Merri held their breath as the light came closer before stopping. It was, indeed, a fairy, resembling Liliana, though wearing a pale pink dress. She smiled at the two uninjured warriors and bent down to help the third. Light engulfed them all and soon, they were in a fairy village. Fairies flitted about them, male and female. A group came and lifted Daniel up and the first fairy promised that he would be fine. Another fairy, younger, Merri could tell, came to help them to resting quarters. Andrew and Merri laid down, both worried yet confident in the health of their comrade. They soon drifted off into a peaceful slumber, getting their strength up for the rest of their journey. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: I'm baaaack! Did you miss me, huh huh? I'm sorry it's been so long since I last updated, but I write when the muse tells me to write. Recently, my "Passions" muse was coming through louder than any other muse, but this one came back. Sneak peek, next chapter: Merri gets kidnapped! By who? What does Daniel do? ~*Mac*~


End file.
